The present invention relates generally to connector pins for optical waveguide connectors, which connector pins accommodate one end of an optical waveguide. More particularly, the present invention relates to such a connector pin which comprises at least one ceramic pin with a central bore accommodating the optical waveguide, a bushing with a flange pressed onto the ceramic pin, a compression spring supported on the flange at one end and having a thrust washer at the other end, and an abutment forced into the bushing and likewise provided with a central bore accommodating a cylindrical optical waveguide with the coating surrounding it and the jacket enveloping the optical waveguide and the coating.
Optical waveguide connectors are available on the market having pins that can move relative to the shell of the connector. This movement capability is necessary during insertion and withdrawal to limit the stresses to which the pins are subjected. This movement capability of the connector pins automatically results in movement of the optical waveguides, for which minimal permissible bending radiuses are specified. It is imperative that sharp bends in the optical waveguides be prevented when they are inserted in connector pins. The known connector pins come with only two bore diameters, the smaller-diameter bore in the ceramic pin itself accommodating the bare optical waveguide, and the larger-diameter bore in the abutment being adapted to the diameter of the jacket of the optical waveguide. Over a portion of the length of optical waveguides there is always a section where only the coating but not the entire jacket is present, and over that section the optical waveguide is apt to be bent sharply as it is threaded into the connector pin.
The present invention is directed to the problem of eliminating this risk of sharp bends in optical waveguides.